Naruto Finds death note
by Darkgirl9010
Summary: This is a drama and romance for Near and Ino, Mello and Hinata, Matt and Tenten, Bb an Deidara ect.


Naruto hand me the death note

At tokoya,japan  
>The wammy boys was going on a trip with light and misa to a small village hiden in the leaf it was called konoha.<br>"Misa do you know where we are at now" L had mumbled to him self but Near heard him  
>"L nii-san you seem pissed whats the matter pleease tell me i can keep a secert" Near wispered in L's her<br>"We have to go to the bath room come on Near" L pulled Near behind the tree  
>"L nii-san do you really have to go or are you going to tell me way you look so sad"<br>"I didn't want Misa to come to tell you the truth. Oh And i kinda do got to go so can you leave the tree" L started pulling down his pants as Near ran back to the group.  
>After 2 mins L pulled his pants back up and turned to go back to the group when he say Beyound Birthday Trailing in the woods.<br>"Hey BB! Nice to see you out here me little look alike" L giggled when he said it  
>"Oh Hey L-Kun Where are you going?"<br>"We are just going to the village hidden in the leaf"  
>"Oh who is we and do you mean Konoha"<br>"We is Mello Matt Light Me _Misa_ And Near and as a matter of fact the village is named Konoha"  
>"L-Kun can I come to if you dont mind i will not be a bother to your trip"<br>"Sure Bb You can come just don't get in a fight with Mello This year"  
>"Ok L-Kun but if Mello starts talking about my hair I'll Kill him"<br>"Well ok then but Lets go they are going to leave us" L grabed Bb Hand and ran to the Group again.  
>"Well took you a long time L oh And Hello Bb" Light smiled at Bb<br>"Why Did you bring the downer L-Sama" Mello frowned up  
>"Because He was heading to Konoha to"<br>"I/He was?" Everyone that waas not L said  
>"Yes he was just ask Bb"<br>"Oh yes i was just about to go there and you all should follow me there"  
>"Ok bb Show us the way!" Matt said Loudly<p>

At Konoha  
>"Kakashi your going to tell them about the Kids coming here today" Said Asume<br>"If i do that then we would have to call suna to"  
>"whats wrong with calling Suna Kakashi"<br>"well Guy what do you think should we Tell them"  
>"Well yes the youthfull kids must know so lets call suna to"<br>Kakashi sighed and pulled out his phone calling suna and telling them to let Gaara and Temari Come to Konoha for a month or so.  
>Gaara and Temari came in a hour<p>

With L and friends.  
>"Is this the place downer" Mello frowned at Bb<br>"Can you read Blonde or are you just dumb"  
>"You want to fight creep lets go"<br>"I don't hit Girls sorry"  
>"Both of you stop now" L shouted<br>"But He started it" They both pointed at each other  
>Light and Misa Sighed.<br>"Lets just go in the village" Near said to them  
>"Yeah lets just go in the village and talk to the hokage" Bb said<br>The entered the village and went to talk to lady Tsunde  
>"Hello Hokage Ma'am we were asked to come her from japan" Matt said.<br>"Oh yes" Tsunde said "Can you just give me a min"  
>They waited for 30 mins Before 3 teens came in the room. Two boys and One girl.<br>"L...Lady Ts...tsunde" Said a fat boy who was eating chips  
>"Hello Tsunde-Sama" A girl with Long blonde her spoke<br>"Yo Lady Tsunde You needed us" said a boy with a bored look  
>"Oh yes Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru I need you to take the new people and show them around I'll slpit them up for you"<br>"Can We get there Name first" All three said  
>"I dont care its really up to them"<br>"Sure we would be happy to tell you our names" Said misa  
>"Im Light Nice to meet you"<br>"Mello But you can call me boyfriend sweet thing" He said kissing Ino's Hand  
>"Im sorry for Mello's mind Im Near" Near had pushed Mello Away from Ino<br>"Im Beyound Birth just call me bb" All three Ninjias tilt there heads to his name.  
>"Im L Its a Honor to be in your village"<br>"Misa Nice to meet all of you"  
>"Its nice to meet you all" Said Chouji putting his chips away.<br>"I feel as if some one never Told you thier name" L spoke up.  
>All of them turned to Matt who was busy playing his game boy.<br>"Matt Your Being Rude tell them your name" Mello Spitted out.  
>"Oh may bad Im Matt And I love Video games" He said bowing his head to all three<br>"Ok so Chouji you and Shikamaru will have two people and Ino will have Three" Tsunde broke up there little covo.  
>"Misa And Bb will go to Chouji. L and Light will go with shikamaru and Mello, Matt and Near will go to Ino" said a voice coming from behind Shikamaru.<br>"ASUMA!" Shouted his team "HOW LONG WHERE YOU WATCHING US"  
>"For 30 mins to see if you not going to be rude"<br>"Do they have to yell" Mumbled Matt  
>"Lets Go then" Asuma told the kids<br>They all walked out of the office with asma and after a Hour of showing them around the meet up with thier friends.  
>"Hey Ino-Pig Who are they" Said A pinky<br>Mello wispered In Ino's ear "She is ugly she should be caling her self a pig"  
>"Good One Dude" Ino giggld at Mello's comment<br>After Telling every one their name.  
>"Hinata-Chan your cute" Mello kissed Hinata on the cheek.<br>"Oh M..m..mello Th..thank you." Hinata Blushed deeply Making Kiba Pissed  
>"And you to Tenten and Temari" He kissed both of them on the hand<br>"Thank Mello-Kun" Both girls blushed  
>"But my hreat belongs to you Ino dear" Ino fainted when she heard this.<br>"Mello You never called Me cute" Sakura said  
>"Its probly because your not look at that Forehead"<br>"Thats not right im hotter and cuter then Ino-pig"  
>Every one Ignored sakura as it hit night time.<br>And they all went to bed.


End file.
